The objective of this study is to assess the safety and effects of administration of human corticotropin-releasing factor (hCRF) by continuous IV infusion at rates up to 5 ug/kg/hr for 24 hours in patients with asthma. Patients who present to the hospital for treatment of an acute exacerbation of asthma, and who have failed to respond after receiving standard therapy for at least one hour will be enrolled to this protocol. The study design is an open-label dose escalation, followed by a double-blind, randomized, placebo-controlled comparison of the highest tolerated dose level of hCRF vs. placebo.